What big eyes you have
by desiderea
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini meet in deserted hall and play The Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood… But who is really who…?


**Author****'s note:** I don't know where this story came from. I just had to write it. I am just sorry I don't know how to write it better.

**What big eyes you have!**

At Hogwarts, Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy the bell rang lunch.

On the ninth floor Professor Binns monotonously floated through the wall while still puffy eyed seventh years Slytherins and Gryffindors rushed through the door with sighs of relief.

Blaise Zabini, seventeen years old Slytherin agonizingly opened his eyes and lifted his head lazily. When he noticed that the classroom is completely empty and that the lullaby (read: Binns' voice) stopped playing he even more lazily crammed his stuff and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Real friends I have! They woke me up so nicely!" he muttered under his breath darkly until he remembered none of his friends have History of Magic. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. It was obvious, that although he is physically awake, his little grey cells are still having a nap.

"_At least someone has common sense at this school. Why, oh why did I sign for History?"_ After a moment he remembered, why. At some time or another he had to make up for sleep he lost at night wandering around the school. The night is, after all, the best part of day. Time for most interesting and exciting things to happen. A willing girl at every turn. Who could sleep at such a time?

Blaise Zabini, who was tall, muscular, with black tousled hair, clear blue eyes, long black eyelashes, which every girl envied him, tanned complexion and aristocratic face features, had no difficulty attracting every girl's attention. No matter how insolent, rude, mocking, cruel and generally unpleasant he was; when he switched on his charm every girl fell in.

A characteristic, arrogant, cheeky hot smirk sneaked upon his face. Nobody ever saw Blaise Zabini without his sexy smirk. For a moment there he allowed his expression to be neutral since nobody was near and his brain didn't fully understood what's happening.

Self-confidently, with catlike elegance, he turned around the corner towards the Great Hall.

On the fifth floor sixth years, who had to be constantly alert for the last ninety minutes since professor McGonagall was especially bad-tempered this lesson (and took points for smallest things such as to loud scratching of a quill or a loosed tie), practically sprinted out of Transfiguration classroom.

Only Luna Lovegood, dreamy eyed as always, gathered her things, not minding professor McGonagall's glares one bit, and at a snail's pace walked the opposite way of her schoolmates. She had no intention going to the Great Hall for lunch. She could get house elfs to prepare her food anytime she wanted and besides, she had to find her mysteriously misplaced new necklace made of eggshells which Dobby, the house elf gave her this Christmas.

Luna was a pretty girl. Filled out in all the right places, milky skin, long blond hair and huge, round light blue eyes. She would be a real catch if she didn't always talk about animals that don't exist, look _through_ people dreamily and had those large creepy eyes everybody was afraid to look into because it gave them a feeling they saw right into their soul. Yes, her eyes were the ones that scared every boy with at least small amount of common sense.

The one and only person that didn't run away from her but just rolled her eyes was Ginny Weasley. She was her only friend but that was just because she wasn't completely normal either.

But Loony, as most of the students came to call her wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw for any purpose at all. At first glance it really did seem as if she lives in her own world but there weren't many things that could escape her sharp eye. She knew everybody is making fun of her, calling her Loony, thinking she's bonkers but she really had no intention changing usual ways just to please god knows who. Even though she knew she could if she tried. But no; Luna was perfectly happy with her life.

With a faraway smile on her face she reached the top of the stairs, turned around the corner and came face to face with Blaise Zabini. They both halted and stared at each other.

He didn't threw out some cruel typically Slytherin insult and she didn't declare some nonexistent but completely harmless living being lives in his hair.

Luna perhaps truly was pretty weird girl, who never had a boyfriend before and neither liked any worth mentioning guy but that didn't mean she didn't recognized a Sex God, when one was standing right in front of her. She had to force herself to not start drooling, when he just kept staring into her eyes. People often stared into her eyes but usually with caution or even fear.

"_This guy is just asking me to eat him."_

Blaise couldn't look away from her eyes, which was even weirder for him than for anybody else. Usually eyes were the last part of woman's body that came to his mind. Tits, arse, legs and basically everything came before eyes. But her eyes put a spell on him. They were so big and round and blue and he was certain they are becoming bigger and rounder and bluer with every passing second.

"_What big eyes this girl has."_

"What big eyes you have!" he blurted out. "Why?"

Luna thought this question fairly stupid. It's entirely clear why someone has big eyes. But at the same time the blunt question shocked her since she knew everybody thinks that but nobody dares to ask.

"All the better to see with."

"What big ears you have!" Blaise himself didn't know what made him say this as he didn't think Luna has big ears. It was just her eyes that made him do stupid things, for instance reciting sentences, he once by chance heard in some child play.

"All the better to hear with," she answered mechanically.

"What big arms you have!"

"All the better to hug you with." Luna was seriously wondering if she just uttered those words. She was starting to thing her classmates are right, calling her _Loony_.

Blaise was not very surprised with her answer. He was rather expecting it, considering she was giving him the same answers he heard in that play. That's why he was a bit scared to ask next question but he was now already to deep to stop.

"What a big mouth you have!"

But that was where Luna put it to a halt because she knew for sure that she does not have big mouth. Not literally or metaphorically. She was never especially chatty and she fond her mouth positively cute.

"Hey! My mouth is not big!" she protested. Blaise was completely crushed by her answer.

"No!" he yelled frustratingly. "It doesn't go that way. You should say: All the better to eat you with!" Luna looked at him as if _he_'s the one with nickname _Loony_.

"Do you really want me to eat you?"

Blaise thought for a moment. He didn't want her to eat him exactly but the story goes that way. He shrugged.

"Ok," agreed Luna, who wasn't precisely certain, how she is going to accomplish that.

Blaise blinked with anticipation. He wasn't certain what to expect from this girl with big eyes either.

"All the better to eat you with!" she said and hungrily kissed him on the lips. Blaise responded when first seconds of shock passed. Not long after he decided, he never enjoys more than when Luna Lovegood is trying to eat him.


End file.
